So, How Have You Been?
by Charolette Ink
Summary: It's been five years since Amy has moved out of town and it looks like it's time for a certain blue hedgehog to pay a visit.


"Hey Amy!" Someone shouted behind me. That voice, it's so...familiar. Could it be him? I haven't seen him in years.

I twirled around and shouted back. "Sonic? Is that you?" A rush of wind came by and stopped in front of me with perfect timing. "Hey Ames, long time no see." Sonic grinned his smile I haven't seen since I left.

I turned my head to the side so he wouldn't see me blush. Is it really him? Or am I in a dream again?

Ever since the day I left town to come and be a movie star, I haven't seen any of my old friends. Not Sonic, not Knuckles, not Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Tails, or Blaze if she visited. Though I have seen Rouge on occasion. She wasn't much of a friend untill I got here.

I faced Sonic again. "It's been so long!" Out of impulse, I threw my arms around Sonic and gave him a death hug.

"Um, Amy, you're gonna suffucate me!" he chocked out. I let go of Sonic. "Sorry, it's been too long."

"I'll say! It's been, what, five years now?" he asked. Sonic was as upbeat as ever. He sounded so pumped just as I remember. Oh, I have missed my blue hero soooooo much!

"Yep, five years. It's been a great five years too!" I say, showing Sonic that the old, upbeat Amy was also still here. This wasn't even an act. Even in the land of fame and fourntune, I have managed to stay myself all the time. I've matured since I came here, sure, but that doesn't mean my entire personality has changed!

"Really? That's great, Ames!" Sonic cheerfully said. I blushed again. I've missed Sonic so much over the years. His speed, his personality, and just his presence in general.

"So, how have you been Sonic?" I asked cheery. Sonic put his index finger and thumb on his chin. "How have I been. There's so much to say. How about this, meet me in the park at 8:00 pm and we'll talk."

I smiled. "That'll be great!" I shout and hug him again. "Amy, too, tight!" I let go of Sonic. "Sorry, see you later!"

With that, Sonic bolted off with top speed leaving me in the street. This time, though, I wasn't feeling deserted or depressed that he left like I would usally feel. Why? Because I finally got my date with Sonic!

* * *

><p>"And that's what happend!" I finsh telling my encounter with Sonic to Rouge over a snack. "That's nice. You finally got a date with him."<p>

I nod my head. Rouge and I slowy, very slowy, became friends while we were in the city. I was here to take on an acting job. I had a preformance at my old highschool and there was a cassting director there. He said I was great in the play and that I should come to the city and try out for more, larger, paying roles. I took his advice and now I am a successful actress.

I wonder if any of my friends have seen my movies?

Rouge, on the other hand, came to the city to be a model. Go figures. Everyone always did look at her in the way that a woman rather not be looked at. All she did was pack her bags and leave. It was amazing how fast she became well know around here. Some people are born lucky.

"So, when are you two meeting up?" Rouge asked. "Around 8 'o-clock at the park." Rouge took a sip of her drink. "That'll be fun. I wonder why he's here?"

I paused for a moment. Why is Sonic here? "I'm wondering that too." Rouge got up from her seat.

"Well, I have to go. See you around Amy." Rouge said. "See you later Rouge."

* * *

><p>It was almost 8:00 and I beat Sonic to the park. He's probably going to get here at 8:00 exactly. I know Sonic isn't one to wait.<p>

I sat down on a bench next to a lamp post. Since it was late summer, the sky was still emerged in ribbons of oranges, reds, yellows, and some purple.

I sighed at the beauty. I have always pictured Sonic and I on romantic dates like this one ever since I met him. Now it's really going to happen!

"So, how have you been?" I jumped out of my seat and saw Sonic was now sitting on the bench. "Sonic! Don't do that!" I yelled.

Sonic just laughed. "Come on Ames, I've gotta have a little fun with you." he smiled at me. I tensed down immediantly. "All right, fine." I sat back down on the bench.

"So, how's the movie star life been Amy?" Sonic asked. I begin to talk. I give Sonic all the details. My first audition and how I managed to get a minor part. Then how another casting director told me I should audtion for a different movie for a bigger part. When I got that part, the hours of rehersal, and how I crossed paths with Rouge every now and again. Then I moved on to how Rouge and I began our friendship when we were both in a movie as worst enemies who become best friends. Sonic laughed at that part because that's basically how it really happened in real life! I finished my story with the new movie I'm on and a lead.

"Wow Amy, that's great." Sonic said and smiled. "And by the way, I've seen all of your movies."

I perked up. "You did?" it was said in disbelief. Sonic took the time to sit down for two hours to see my movie? "Yeah, we all did. The 'we' as in me, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Tails, and occasionally Shadow So does Blaze when she had to come to our world." I smiled. All of my friends have seen my movies. "You did a great job in all of them." I blushed a little. Sonic thought I did a great job!

"So, how have you been Sonic?" I ask. He leaned back on the bench and put his hands behind his head. "Life's really the same. Eggman is always having a plan and I'm always there to stop it. Nothing out of the ordinary."

I was disapointed by his response. I really wanted Sonice to share a story or something. "How has everyone else been?"

"Everyone's great. Tails is always helping me out when I'm on my journey. Cream and Cheese are always having fun and Cream hooked up with Charmy some time ago."

I interrupted Sonic. "Really, Cream and Charmy? That's soooo cute!" I squeal. "I guess." Sonic continued.

"There's also Blaze. She's been in and out of this world a few times stopping Eggman and Eggman-Nega. And Knuckles is like a home-sick puppy ever since Rouge left. I think he's trying to find her right now." I interrupted Sonic again. "Knuckles is here too?"

"Yeah, he's looking for Rouge, where ever she is. Hopefully Knuckles didn't get lost. You know, he really misses her always trying to steal the Master Emerald."

"That's so sweet! He misses his enemy, or his counter part in away." Once again, I had managed to interrupt Sonic. He didn't seem to mind though. "He's not the only one who misses a girl in his life." Sonic said half-depressed. "Is Shadow complaining about Maria or something?" I guess jokingly. We all know that even if Shadow really did let go of his past, he would never let go of that girl Maria that managed to come up in multiple conversations.

"Actually, Shadow has a... counter part of his own." Sonic paused where he should of said girlfriend and replaced it with counterpart. "Sonic, you mean Shadow has a girlfriend?"

Sonic hung his head. "Sadly the girl has to be my sister you never met. Her name is Sonya. I think you would like her."

I laugh when I find out Sonic's sister and Shadow are dating. It turns out that Sonya is the same speed as Shadow and can put up a good fight with him as well. It's just the type of girl Shadow needed. Someone he can pretect, but can take care of herself.

"Anyway, Shadow's not the one who misses anyone." I look at Sonic lovingly. I wonder if Tails is missing Cosmo. Maybe that's who he is talking about. "Amy, I've missed you since the day you left. I never wanted you to leave. You gave me a little more fun in my adventures. When you weren't there, or there after I came back, I missed getting that death hug in which I can't breathe in, as hard as that may seem." Sonic placed a hand on my arm.

"I've realized that every time you came after me, I always liked it when you caught me. I always wished you were there to give a little more pep to my travel. I love you Amy Rose." he said each word so smoothly and with care the tears couldn't stay in my eyes.

"Sonic..."

"Amy..."

I closed in on my prey once again like I have for years, but this time I caught it. I got him, and my kiss, after all these years.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello people of Fanfiction! Here is my latest Sonic one-shot! I hope you liked it. For those of you who read "As Time Changes Some, I Don't" the girl Sonya is different and is not Sonia from "Sonic Underground". Sonya, with a 'y', is my O.C. who I intend to make a larger story for. In that story she'll be Sonic's sister again and you'll get a description of what she looks like.

I would also appreciate if you readers would give me tips on how to become a better writer judged on any of my stories. Or you could just review saying you liked the story or something. I really don't care what you say.

Ahola! (that mean bye too!)

Disclaimer: How could I possibly own Sonic?


End file.
